Mage
by Rgarber
Summary: A one-shot fic I made when I was bored. Title was just something I came up with randomly.  A mage visits Goldshire to give some gold to a low level friend and gets challenged to a duel.


Here's a little story I wrote in about half an hour. It's exactly 600 words long and is my first Warcraft story and my first submission to . In the reviews, please give only constructive criticism and no flaming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Warcraft at all. One of the main characters, Sorceror, is one of my characters on WoW. I came up with the other main character's name, Mightyaxe, by myself and didn't (knowingly) copy the name from anyone on WoW.

Enjoy!

The sun shined through the trees of Elwynn Forest and lit up the little town known as Goldshire. Goldshire was a humble town, with only an inn and a blacksmith. Its population paled in comparison to the massive city of Stormwind. Yet, a community thrived there.

Besides the Level 5-10s accepting quests and leveling up in the area, there were about 20-30 Level 85s who stayed in Goldshire, dueling each other and showing how mighty they were.

A human mage by the name of Sorceror, decked out in Firelands item level 384 and 391 gear, came to Goldshire to give some gold to a low level friend. Once the friend left, Sorceror was approached by a human warrior.

"Hey, you! Want to duel?" the warrior asked, drawing his blade. Sorceror inspected the warrior. His name was Mightyaxe, and he had a full set of the item level 384 Ruthless Gladiator's Battlegear set.

"Can't you see I'm wearing full PvE gear? I don't stand a chance against someone with full PvP gear. Or, are you so bad that you couldn't beat someone with only two pieces of PvP gear that you challenged me?" Sorceror asked. His response made Mightyaxe's face turn red with rage.

"How dare you insult the great Mightyaxe, greatest of all warriors! Get ready to fight, pitiful mage!" Mightyaxe roared. Before Sorceror could blink, the duel flag came down and a box saying, "Mightyaxe has challenged you to a duel. Do you accept?" appeared.

"Fine, I'll accept your challenge, but don't expect me to go easy on you," Sorceror replied. He accepted the duel.

3…2…1…The duel began!

Mightyaxe instantly charged at Sorceror. Sorceror was stunned and took 20K damage from Mightyaxe's attacks, but used Blink and got away. Mightyaxe used Heroic Leap to jump over to Sorceror, but Sorceror used Polymorph, turning Mightyaxe into a sheep temporarily. Sorceror gained some distance and fired off an Arcane Blast at Mightyaxe and applying Slow. Mightyaxe chased after Sorceror, moving at merely 40% of his regular speed.

"Grah? Why am I moving so slow?" Mightyaxe said in rage. Sorceror kept shooting Arcane Blasts at Mightyaxe. By the time Mightyaxe reached Sorceror, Sorceror had done 45K damage. Sorceror used Frost Nova, freezing Mightyaxe, and gained some distance. Mightyaxe used Every Man For Himself and charged at Sorceror. Sorceror blinked away and gained distance.

Mightyaxe used Heroic Leap to get closer to Sorceror and starting attacking him. Sorceror just barely managed to Ice Block, but Mightyaxe used Shattering Throw, breaking the Ice Block. Blink came off cooldown after Mightyaxe had inflicted 60K damage.

Sorceror first put down a Ring of Frost, then blinked to it. Mightyaxe immediately charged at Sorceror, but got frozen in the ring. Sorceror moved away, then used Evocation, regained 40K HP, and maxed out his mana pool. He kept firing Arcane Blasts at Mightyaxe. By the time Mightyaxe reached him, Sorceror had done 50K damage.

Sorceror used Frost Nova and ran away, shooting Arcane Blasts at Mightyaxe. Mightyaxe ran at Sorceror, but couldn't reach him in time before an Arcane Blast hit Mightyaxe for 17K damage, knocking him down to 1HP and forcing him to surrender. Sorceror then earned the achievement Duel-icious!

"Well, the achievement is proof that you, a warrior in full Ruthless PvP gear, couldn't defeat a mage who had no PvP gear at all," Sorceror said to Mightyaxe. Sorceror then mounted his Winged Guardian and flew away.

"I'll beat you sometime, mage!" Mightyaxe called, and went into the inn. He talked with someone, and then a cackle could be heard from the inn.

The End


End file.
